Datei:Wide Awake Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Wide Awake by Katy Perry is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Jake, Kitty, Tina, and Unique. Jake, Kitty, Tina, and Unique were under pressure and constantly arguing as they discussed how to do their Katy Perry number. It is not until Tina halts everything to suggest that Katy is a kind, sweet and fun person with the nice songs. She tells the other three that they need to do a stripped-down version of a song with no costumes or gimmicks, just music. The four sit on the auditorium stage on stools as they perform an acoustic version of Wide Awake. In the audience is Mr. Schue, Ryder, Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Penny. Their voices blend together in harmony as the audience relaxes and enjoys the performance. At the end of the performance, Marley can be seen upset at her locker in her Katy costume as Jake approaches her. LYRICS: Jake: I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong? Tina: I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long Kitty and Jake: I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Unique (and Tina): Falling from cloud nine (Jake: Falling, yeah) Crashing from the high (Jake: From high) I'm (letting go tonight) Yeah, I'm (falling from cloud nine) Kitty (with Jake): (I'm wide awake) Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece And landed on my feet (I'm wide awake) Need nothing to complete myself (No...) Oh Jake: I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Out of the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end, yeah Kitty and Unique: I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Unique and Tina (Jake): Falling from cloud nine (It was out of the blue, I'm) Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm ready to go, I'm) Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine Jake and Tina: I'm wide awake! (Kitty: Thunder rumbling) I'm wide awake! (Unique: Castles crumbling) I'm wide awake! (Tina: I am trying to) Hold on Jake, Tina and Unique (Kitty): I'm wide awake! (God knows that I've tried) I'm wide awake! (Seeing the bright side) Unique (with Jake): But I'm not (blind anymore) Kitty (Jake and Tina): (I'm wide awake!) I'm falling from cloud nine Unique: It was out the blue, I'm Jake and Tina: Crashing from the high Kitty and Jake: You know I'm letting go tonight (Unique: Yeah, I'm ready to go, I'm) Jake and Tina: I'm falling from cloud nine Kitty, Jake, Unique, and Tina: I'm wide awake Kategorie:Videos